How To: Bring out Kiryu Shogo's Protective Side
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: Saki isn't acting like her usual self. With Hase and Fujimiya too busy to notice her façade of happiness, it's up to Shogo to find out. Shogo x Saki [ONESHOT] Rated T for swearing. Please enjoy and R&R ! -


The sky was a clear blue, a nice breeze blowing. The sun was shining brightly and cicadas buzzed. On the school's rooftop, Fujimiya Kaori sat with Hase Yuuki and Kiryu Shogo. They were eating, tired of waiting for the _very_ late Yamagishi Saki. But of course, one of them was not savoring their meal as much as the others.

If someone was paying to Kiryu Shogo at the time, they'd notice that he was picking at his food rather listlessly. His melon bread was attracting flies and he swatted at them away, clearly annoyed. Sure Yamagishi was late for a lot of things but never if it involved Fujimiya Kaori. Something was _wrong_.

"S-sorry for being late!" panted an exhausted Yamagishi Saki, just bursting through the doors. Bento box in hand, she hopped over right next to Shogo…which was strange. She _always_ sat next to Fujimiya. She _always_ made fun of Hase's disappointment. And strangest of all, she _never_ exhausted herself by _running_. In other words, Shogo was suspicious.

"Hi Saki-chan," greeted Fujimiya smiling, "I made some egg rolls! Wanna try some?" She held up an attractive looking plate of sweet egg rolls that she shared with Hase.

"Thanks for the food~!" shouted Saki, hopping over to Fujimiya, smiling brightly. She ate with delight. Fujimiya had altered her recipe so Saki would like it even more. Instead of 18 grams of sugar, she had changed it to 20.

"Y-Yamagishi-san?" stuttered a clearly annoyed Hase, "I think Shogo had something to say to you." Saki hopped over while Kiryu gave Yuuki an _I did not so stop lying and stop being a wimp_ glare.

"Kiryu-kun, what's up?" asked Yamagishi-san, looking at him curiously. He glanced at the distracted love birds and took a double take.

"Why were you running?" he asked her. She looked around nervously and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"I-it's nothing," said Yamagishi looking away, picking at her own bento.

This was not the Yamagishi Saki he knew. Usually, she'd tell him her problems and rely on him immediately, asking him for a solution…but he'd usually solve it for her secretly. The gap between them was growing more than he'd like to admit it. He recently got a new mob of fangirls that just wouldn't leave him alone. They'd shun Saki out of jealousy and the girl wouldn't be able to reach out to him. It had been a week since this had started and she'd have a new problem every single day.

"You're really bad at lying," he remarked, "What's up?"

"C-confession," she whispered softly. Shogo eyed her suspiciously.

"What was that?" he asked. The other two still weren't paying any notice to them.

"A-A guy stopped me on my way here…H-he wanted me to go out with him and wouldn't let me leave…" She trailed off, looking down.

_A forceful confession?!_ Angered bubbled within the normally stoic boy. Not only was he clearly pissed off at the guy, but he also was just _slightly_ jealous.

"Did this happen more than once?" asked Kiryu, keeping his too perfect poker face.

"I don't remember," said Saki rather hopelessly, "I think once or twice before."

Shogo mentally slapped himself for letting this happen. If he could've just escaped his fangirls easier. And believe him, it was _hard._ He'd run into one after carelessly turning a corner and they'd call a few ten more girls over. Then he'd have to push his way through by force or make up an excuse. It was all a huge pain. Just then, the first bell rang and signaled the end of lunch.

**XXX**

"Yamagishi-san?" asked the boy, "Do you have your answer yet?" He held the poor girl's wrist tightly, making sure that she would not escape again. Saki cowered in fear.

Meanwhile, Shogo in a panicked fashion, packed up all his stuff. His normally neat papers were crumpled due to his haste and his bag was slightly open.

"Shogo, let's walk home together!" shouted Yuuki, but Kiryu wasn't listening and rushed right past him. His fangirls ran towards them but he forcefully shook them off.

"_Not today_," he growled, pissed as hell. He had told Saki to wait for him before they left but no. She went ahead and said that she didn't want to bother him and left. He had told Saki that he wouldn't be bothered but _**no**_. She had said that his fangirls needed him. Honestly…this girl.

He ran around a corner and there they were. A stupid bastard hurting Saki. His _precious_ friend, Saki.

"Let go of her," he growled angrily. Yamagishi had not seen this side of him before.

"Kiryu-senpai," greeted the bastard, "I have no idea what you're talking about. We were just talking. Right Yamagishi-san?"

"I'm not fucking stupid," muttered Kiryu, pissed, "Now, one more time. Let _her __**go**_."

"Hell no," replied the guy, "What are you? Her boyfriend? It ain't any of your business." His grip tightened on Saki and Shogo lost it. The normally stoic boy _**lost it**__**completely**_.

"_You fucking bastard!_" shouted Shogo, punching him without hesitation. The bastard fell to the ground, his right cheek carrying an ugly purple bruise.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" he cried, crawling back, "I said it wasn't any of your business!"

"_Leave_," muttered Kiryu fiercely. The boy did as told and scrambled up to his feet. Obviously scared, he ran for dear life. Once Shogo regained his composure, he helped Saki up to her feet and examined her wrist carefully.

"Kiryu-kun?" whimpered Saki carefully, "How did you know that we were here?"

"That's not important," muttered Kiryu, "Are you hurt?"

"I think I'm fine," Saki replied, smiling. Shogo nodded…then punched her on the head. "That hurts," she whined.

"It's your fault for not listening to me," mumbled Shogo, putting his hands in his pockets, "Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere else?"

"Besides my new head injury," whimpered Saki, "I think I am in pain…"

"Where?!" asked Shogo worriedly. Saki giggled.

"I think I'll feel better if you treat me to a parfait," she replied as her bright smile returned.

"You…" muttered Shogo, "Fine. What flavor do you want?"

"Really?!" asked Saki happily, "Strawberry please~!"


End file.
